Runaway
by ninjafan101
Summary: Tenten is bored one day after training, so she sings about a certain someone. Little does she know, that certain someone is watching her. NejiTen, oneshot


**Runaway, a NejiTen fanfi****c**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or the song. Enjoy! **

It was a normal day in Konoha for Tenten. She was training with her teammates, Rock Lee and Neji Hyuga. It was a perfectly normal day. Soon, Lee and Neji headed home, but Tenten decided to practice a little more. An hour later, an exhausted Tenten lay under a tree. Whenever she had the time, she would just think. Think about her relationships, her life, her past, anything. As long as it passed the time. She found her thoughts traveling to one Neji Hyuga.

"I've liked him for God knows how long, and I still can't tell him I love him. It's like he's running away from my love." Tenten said aloud. She sighed. Also, whenever she got bummed out or depressed about something, she'd sing a song. Of course, no one ever heard her sing before. She was a tomboy, and she had a reputation to keep. That's why she always sung in private. She took out her iPod and set it full blast. Tenten put the device on the ground and got up. At full power, she could hear it perfectly. Unfortunately, so could a certain boy that just happened to be coming to the area.

**From London to Paris**

**From Berlin to Rome**

**You're searching for something**

**A place to call home**

Neji was shocked to hear her sing so well. If only Tenten turned around, she'd see Neji calling their little group of friends to hear her performance.

**Been hiding your feelings**

**Went out of control**

**Your destination's unknown**

Neji noted that she was singing about someone, but who? That question perplexed him as the chorus started.

**Tell me, how can it be boy?**

**You're still a runaway**

**You chase the dreams from heaven above**

**Where in this world will you find a place to stay? **

**Runaway from love**

"_Who is talking about? It's someone who's searching for a place to call home, right? Someone who's looking for their dream. Who the hell is this!?_" Neji thought to himself. He noticed Naruto and Sakura had arrived.

**How can it be boy? **

**You're still a runaway**

**You chase the dreams from heaven above, baby**

**Where in this world will you find a place to stay?**

**Runaway from love **

**Runaway from love (runaway)**

By now, Sasuke, Lee and Team 8 had shown up.

**A new town, a new place**

**A knock on the door**

**You came as a stranger and entered the door**

**The moment I saw you, I knew it for sure**

**You won't pack your bags anymore**

"_By the sounds of things, she's talking about a person she didn't know at first but then really got to know them. Unless she's lesbian __(which I would have no problem with), that would only be Lee or me._" Neji thought.

**Tell me how can it be boy?**

**You're still a runaway**

**You chase the dreams from heaven above**

**Where in this world will you find a place to stay?**

**Runaway from love**

**How can it be boy?**

**You're still a runaway**

**You chase the dreams from heaven above, baby**

**Where in this world will you find a place to stay?**

**Runaway from love**

**Runaway from love (runaway)**

If only Tenten turned around, she would've seen the fourteen member audience she had attracted. Neji was having an emotional issue inside. He wanted to know who Tenten thought was running away from love, too fixated on their dream to notice her.

**I know you don't want to be a bother**

**Though your love's so undiscovered**

**I want to stay boy**

**Stop running from love**

If that wasn't a green light to Neji, then maybe he wasn't as much of a genius as he thought he was. He was slowly piecing the puzzle together. And the more he thought about it, he saw the same conclusion coming up over and over again:

**Tell me, how can it be boy? **

**You're still a runaway**

**You chase the dreams from heaven above**

**Where in this world will you find a place to stay?**

**Runaway from love**

Neji was the one running from love. He was running from love and away from her, his place to stay. He was too focused on his dream to become strong that he did not notice her. He felt dumber than Naruto at that moment.

**How can it be boy?**

**You're still a runaway**

**You chase the dreams from heaven above**

**Where in this world will you find a place to stay?**

**Runaway from love**

**Runaway from love**

Imagine Tenten's surprise when she turned around and saw a crowd of thirty people cheered for her. Her friends, her teachers, even the Hokage! They were all cheering for her. Her jaw dropped when she saw Neji actually smiling. The Hyuga boy approached her.

"Neji, did you have something to do with this?" she asked, annoyed her singing was heard by so many people.

"Maybe." Neji replied. Tenten wanted to bash the boy's head in right then and there.

"So, did that song have a message to it?" Neji asked. The question caught her off guard.

"I guess you could call it that." Tenten replied. Neji smirked. The song Tenten had just sung was replaying. The white-eyed boy got closer to her. Tenten fought the blush trying to crept onto her face. He came closer and closer and closer. Soon, she could feel his breath on her lips. What she felt next shocked her; she felt a pair of lips crash into hers in a passionate kiss. She kissed back, letting the receiver know how much she loved him. Everyone watched either went "aw", turned their heads in embarrassment or thought of the many ways they could tease the two about it later. The kiss was broken.

"I love you so much Neji. Please don't runaway from me." Tenten said, embracing Neji in a hug.

"I won't be a runaway any more." Neji replied.

**Me: Okay, I heard this song "Runaway" by Cascada, and I thought this would be a good one-shot to write. I explained why I chose this song, but you have to pay attention to the story to understand. I also suggest playing the song on YouTube. Please review! **


End file.
